Une heure rien qu'une heure
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Missing scène "l'entité"


Aurélia

Genre : Romance. Missing scène, Entité saison 4, qu'il faut absolument avoir vu.

Disclaimer : j'ai écrit cette histoire uniquement pour le plaisir.

Résumé : épisode l'entité : les pensées de Jack.

Avertissement : c'est très court. J'ai écris ça en une heure, mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

Des feeds me feraient bien plaisir.

UNE HEURE, RIEN QU'UNE HEURE

1

Avoue que cette idée t'avait effleuré mais que tu l'avais reléguée au fond de ton subconscient en compagnie de tes rêves brisés et de ton passé inavouable.

Et pourtant c'était arrivé. Elle était morte.

Et toi tu étais là, vissé sur cette chaise, les coudes sur les genoux, écoutant sans l'entendre le bruit sinistre du respirateur.

« Mort cérébrale » avait dit Janet.

Elle était là, en train de t'expliquer que Sam ne voulait pas de réanimation. Et toi tu te refusais à l'admettre, même si tu comprenais que Janet veuille respecter ses dernières volontés. Tu lui avais demandé « une heure, rien qu'une heure »

Puis tu t'étais rapproché du lit, et tu lui avais pris la main. Sa main inerte et chaude, comme si la vie circulait encore en elle.

Tout bas en silence tu lui avais fait tes adieux.

Des adieux à celle qui n'était que ton amie, alors que tu aurais souhaité infiniment plus. Elle n'était plus là pour t'entendre alors dans ton cœur tu lui as murmuré les seuls mots importants que tu n'as jamais été capable de prononcer.

Je t'aime.

Des flashs de ces derniers jours passaient devant tes yeux tandis que tu contemplais son beau visage immobile. Plus jamais tu ne verrais ce regard bleu pétillant et si doux quand il se posait sur toi.

Si tu avais pu pleurer, en cet instant, tu l'aurais fait.

L'entité. Les premières heures, tu n'avais rien pris au sérieux, comme d'habitude quand tu ne comprenais pas. C'était une histoire pour les scientifiques. Carter trouverait le moyen, tu en étais sûr, tellement sûr !

Quand tout le monde avait compris que l'entité ne s'en irait pas et qu'elle avait squatté le terminal de la réserve tu avais voulu l'éradiquer en coupant le fil qui la reliait au courant électrique.

Mais bon sang pourquoi ne l'avais- tu pas fait ? Tu n'aurais pas assez de ta vie entière pour le regretter.

Tu n'avais rien fait parce que Daniel et Carter voulaient communiquer. Tu t'es laissé embobiner. Toi, tu as toujours eu du mal avec les machines, de n'importe quelle sorte. Pour toi, une machine reste une machine, pourquoi vouloir y trouver autre chose ?

Mais Carter et Daniel n'étaient pas du même avis. Ils voulaient discuter alors que toi, tu aurais voulu tout nettoyer au lance-flamme.

Mais ils t'avaient fait comprendre que bien des fois vous aviez été comme l'entité, seuls dans des mondes hostiles, à la merci de tous. Alors tu avais cédé, tu les avais laissés faire et Sam s'était installée devant l'interface. Et là, le piège avait fonctionné.

l'entité l'avait possédée.

Dans la chambre à l'infirmerie, tu avais commencé à parler avec cette « chose ». Puis Daniel avait voulu faire le gentil, discuter avec elle, lui promettre de ne jamais recommencer si elle quittait le corps de Sam.

Mauvais calcul ! il ne fallait pas discuter, mais attaquer. Et c'était ce que tu avais promis : une attaque en règle de son monde avec des ondes radios. Et Hammond était de ton côté.

L'entité avait paniqué, elle avait cédé et décidé de réintégrer le terminal de la réserve.

Dans le couloir, cernée, elle avait élevé les deux bras et envoyé des décharges électriques dans le système.

Mais tu n'avais pas compris. Personne n'avait compris. Alors tu avais tiré un coup de zat. Elle te regardait fixement. C'était Sam qui te regardait, et qui te suppliait. Ce n'était pas le regard vide de l'entité mais celui de ton major. Tu le savais.

Elle te suppliait d'interrompre le flux qui s'échappait de ses mains.

Alors la mort dans l'âme tu avais tiré une seconde fois. Et tu l'avais tuée. Elle ! Sam !

Tu avais senti à cet instant la griffe acérée de la plus cruelle souffrance te labourer le cœur. La même que tu avais éprouvée en voyant ton fils, autrefois, baignant dans son sang.

Le même sentiment de perte, d'arrachement, une douleur sans nom, puis le vide, la mort de tout ton être.

Il t'était impossible de repenser à ce moment. Tu ne pouvais pas le supporter, pourtant cette image te hanterait jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu le savais. Alors maintenant assis près d'elle, tu lui demandais pardon, tout en sachant que tu avais fait ton devoir. Mais cela ne te consolait pas. Il te faudrait vivre avec ça. Affronter ses amis, sa famille. Entendre des paroles factices de réconfort, ou les lire dans les yeux des autres.

« c'est un membre irremplaçable de mon équipe »

C'était toi qui avais débité une telle fadaise ! Hammond avait fait une ouverture, tu aurais pu lui parler, t'épancher, mais non, tu en étais incapable. Comme d'habitude, tu avais fermé la porte.

C'était à ce moment là, devant le corps de Sam que tu avais décidé de te blinder, de ne jamais en reparler, à qui que ce soit.

Alors que tu vivais tes dernières minutes près d'elle à la fin de l'heure. Le miracle s'était produit. Le terminal de la réserve était en activité. Sam ou l'entité ?

Activité fiévreuse, le retour à la vie, un espoir fou qui te soulève, te transporte.

C'était Sam. Janet l'a ramenée à la vie, et toi aussi par la même occasion.

-J'ai hurlé si fort avait-elle dit

-Et on vous a entendu major, on vous a entendu.

2

Maintenant elle est là couchée dans ce même lit, elle se repose. Tu as repris ta place près d'elle, mais tout a changé. Ton cœur se dilate doucement sous l'effet d'une joie puissante.

Ses paupières frémissent, tu te rapproches, elle ouvre les yeux.

-Bien dormi Carter ?

-Mon colonel murmure t-elle.

-Sam,

Tu ne sais rien dire d'autre. Cette façon que tu as de murmurer son prénom, qui ne t'est pas habituelle.

Elle s'en rend compte et te regarde, puis un léger sourire étire ses belles lèvres.

-Jack.

C'est sa réponse, elle te convient pour le moment.

Alors elle s'assoit dans le lit et toi tout naturellement tu la prends dans tes bras. C'est doux, ça te fait chaud au cœur.

Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, tu lui caresses les cheveux, tu t'enivres de son odeur. Tu es très fort en geste, beaucoup moins en parole.

Ce serait peut être le moment de dire quelque chose.

Dire quoi ? gâcher cet instant de grâce par des mots maladroits et superficiels, « j'ai cru vous perdre », ou « vous m'avez fait peur » ou du genre, » c'est moi qui vous ai tuée, pourrez- vous me pardonner » Non !

Ridicule O'Neill, pitoyable ! Non, tais-toi. Pas un mot.

Elle non plus ne parle pas mais elle est sans doute trop faible. Alors tu t'écartes d'elle un instant pour plonger au fond de ce regard que tu aimes tant. Elle est là la petite flamme que tu croyais avoir perdue pour toujours, elle est là. C'est un regard d'amour, tu le sais. Tu l'as toujours su, même si tu ne voulais pas le reconnaître.

Que peux-tu faire ? Lui sourire, la serrer bien fort contre toi.

Vous êtes seuls dans cette infirmerie. Non pas vraiment seuls en fait, il y a les cameras. Des pas autour de vous, des infirmières, mais vous êtes seuls au monde. Rien d'autre qu'elle et toi.

-Colonel !

La voix de Hammond.

A regret tu te détaches d'elle. Elle retombe sur l'oreiller, fatiguée, elle ferme les yeux.

Tu te tournes vers ton chef.

-Mon général.

Tu te troubles un peu. Ton attitude n'est pas très militaire, tu le sais et il le sait.

Hammond sourit.

-Elle va avoir besoin de repos.

-Qu'a dit le docteur ?

-Au moins quinze jours de repos, Jack. Je vous les donne aussi.

-Quoi ? as-tu dit un peu irrespectueusement.

-Sortez-la de la base, emmenez-la avec vous.

-Où ? as –tu dit un peu stupidement.

-Mais chez vous dans le Minnesota !

Alors là tu as regardé Hammond comme s'il était tombé sur la tête.

-Mon général !

-Vous venez de vivre tous les deux une épreuve terrible. Vous, Jack, vous avez accompli votre devoir aussi redoutable qu'il puisse être. Il faut en parler tous les deux.

En parler ! Hum ! Peut être pas une bonne idée ?

Naturellement il y a beaucoup de manière de parler. Tu en connais un rayon. Tu y pensais précisément, juste avant cette conversation !

-Venez dit Hammond. Laissons le major Carter se préparer.

Pendant ce temps tu t'étais retrouvé dans le couloir, ce fameux couloir ou deux jours avant…

Hammond a suivi et vu changer ton regard.

-Vous avez-vous aussi besoin de vous remettre, Jack.

Mais tu hésites encore, ce foutu règlement !

-A vos ordres mon général.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tu la vois sortir de l'infirmerie, petite ombre pâle au regard brillant. Elle lève son visage vers toi ! La sentant encore un peu faible, tu passes un bras autour de sa taille, et la soutenant tu te diriges vers l'ascenseur sans regarder Hammond qui vous voit partir.

Lorsque les portes sont refermées et que commence la lente remontée vers la surface, tu la serres encore plus fort contre toi et tu sens son corps épouser le tien.

Pas un mot entre vous, le silence, un silence plein d'amour.

A ce moment une paix, telle que tu n'as jamais connue, s'approprie toutes les fibres de ton corps et envahit ton âme.

FIN

4


End file.
